Number 98
by Whovian13
Summary: Blaine comes across an item on Kurt's bucket list that he probably wasn't supposed to see. Now it's all he can think about, and he is desperate to help Kurt make it happen.
1. Chapter 1

"_Blaine_," Kurt sighed, and Blaine had never heard a more beautiful sound. Kurt was clutching Blaine's shoulders, his fingertips pressing into the clenched deltoid muscles with a bruising grip. It felt like Kurt wanted to pull him as close as possible, to meld their bodies together even more than they already were. Blaine leaned down to cover Kurt's open, panting mouth with his own as he tenderly thrust into the lithe, writhing body beneath him.

Ever since their first kiss back at Dalton, Blaine had never been able to figure out what he had done to deserve this beautiful, confident, independent star of a boy. From that moment, to the first time they shared 'I love you's,' and then the first night they made love four months ago, Blaine's awe had only grown as he realized how much they trusted each other, how much they were willing to share with each other. It took his breath away.

And now, his love, the man of his dreams, was moaning and gasping against his mouth as if he was ready to come apart, and Blaine wanted nothing more than to help him do just that. He began moving faster, his gentle motions gaining momentum and strength, and his mouth dropped down to the soft creamy skin of Kurt's throat.

"Kurt, oh god, I love you," he growled against the soft flesh, reaching down with one hand to grip the straining erection between them, pumping as closely in time with his thrusts as he could. Kurt's head pressed back into the pillow, his moans turning to whimpers and then to gasps as his hips rose to meet Blaine's.

"Blaine…" he breathed one more time as he came between them. The strained sound of his voice combined with the sticky warmth covering Blaine's hand and the added tightness as Kurt's body clenched around him drew his own orgasm from him only seconds later.

Once their breathing finally calmed, Blaine lowered his head to Kurt's chest, the quiet thumping against his ear a soothing lullaby. There was a deep rising and falling as Kurt sighed under him, and Blaine smiled to himself, loving this closeness.

"I love you Blaine." It was almost a whisper, but it burned into Blaine's mind, just like every time he had ever heard it from those sweet lips. He nuzzled against Kurt's smooth chest.

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

The next evening, they were sitting in Kurt's bed, leaning against the headboard and drinking hot tea as they each flipped through an old copy of _Vogue_, pointing out interesting articles or pictures they came across. Apparently finished with his issue, Kurt set it down and picked up his phone, absently fiddling with the screen. Blaine didn't pay much attention as he continued browsing through his magazine, until he heard a startled squeak from Kurt.

"Oh my god!" he wailed, jumping up from the bed and hastily setting his mug on the nightstand.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, not sure if this was an actual crisis or a Kurt crisis.

Kurt was already rushing to the bathroom that joined his bedroom.

"I'm okay, I just spilled my tea on my shirt, and this is one of my favorites and I can't let it stain so I have to rinse it out right this second or it'll be ruined!" Blaine smiled to himself at Kurt's breathless rambling. He reached over to touch Kurt's mug, relieved to find it only lukewarm. At least he knew Kurt hadn't been burned—it would be just like him to ignore scalding skin in favor of saving an article of clothing.

"Do you need any help?" he called halfheartedly. He didn't figure there was anything he could do, but he had to offer.

"No, thanks, I got it." Just then Kurt's phone started ringing. "See who that is?" he shouted from behind the bathroom door.

Blaine reached over and picked it up, glancing at the screen. "It's Rachel," he called. He heard a groan from the bathroom.

"Ugh, just hit ignore. She's been bugging me all week about her wedding plans, and I don't want to hear it right now."

Blaine did as instructed, watching the screen to make sure the call ended. He was about to set the phone down when something caught his eye. The call screen had faded into a list, which he recognized as the bucket list Kurt had shown him months ago. The thing that had caught his attention was his name. Without meaning to, his eyes scanned the screen, and his breath was stolen at the sight of two words:

_#98. Top Blaine._

* * *

Did he really just read that? The words were glaring up at him, and Blaine was having trouble organizing his thoughts through the loud buzzing in his head. Only the noise of Kurt opening the bathroom door rattled him out of his shock, and he hastily locked the phone and dropped it like a hot coal on the bedspread.

"Thanks."

Blaine's head jerked up, the flush creeping up his neck only increasing when his gaze landed on Kurt's bare, pale chest and his low-slung pants revealing a slender waist and delicate hip-bones.

"F-f-for what?" Blaine stuttered.

"Getting my phone, silly. And look," he unfurled his damp shirt dramatically in front of him. "It's fine! I got the tea out, and this fabulous piece will live to see another day." He smiled broadly, arms straight out in front of him, shifting the shirt jerkily from left to right in front of Blaine's eyes.

Blaine blinked rapidly, his mind still fuzzy from the words he had just read, and getting fuzzier as those words were now superimposed over the image of Kurt's smooth, pale, _appetizing_ torso as the dampened shirt fluttered back and forth between them, revealing tantalizing glimpses of tender flesh.

"Hm?" he asked, distracted, barely aware that Kurt had just said something.

"Are you okay?" Now that Blaine had finally raised his eyes to Kurt's face, he saw that his boyfriend looked slightly concerned.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" he responded a bit too enthusiastically. He scrambled off the bed and began gathering his things. "I just, um…I think I should head home. You know, it's getting late, and we have school tomorrow. I'll just let myself out, okay?"

Kurt walked up to him, the shirt now dangling by his side. "Okay…if you're sure you're okay?" He leaned in for a kiss, which Blaine couldn't deny him. But he made it quick and tried not to let himself inhale Kurt's sweet scent, knowing he was already overstimulated. With that, he hurried out the door, his mind in a whirl, and drove home as quickly as possible.

* * *

_Top Blaine._

_Top Blaine._

What else could it mean, right?

Blaine lay in bed, knowing he should be trying to fall asleep, but those two words kept swirling around in his head. For a brief moment, he thought perhaps it didn't mean what he thought it meant. Maybe he misread it altogether. Or maybe it had some totally non-sex related meaning that his hormone-addled brain just couldn't come up with.

The thing was, Blaine had always topped. He and Kurt had only been having sex for a few months, but they had never discussed switching things up. He thought that was the way Kurt wanted it. He certainly _seemed_ to enjoy things the way they were. Blaine knew that _he_ definitely did. Of course he did.

Of course he did.

He loved making Kurt fall to pieces beneath him. He loved everything about making love to Kurt: caressing and kissing him until his body was so relaxed he looked like he was floating; carefully, gently preparing him one finger at a time, making the process as exciting and as stimulating as possible until Kurt was whimpering for more; exploring Kurt with his fingers until he found that one spot, massaging his prostate so that his body bowed and his back curved off the mattress. And of course, _being inside Kurt_. It was amazing. It was baffling, another world of warmth and tightness and awe.

_Top Blaine_.

Did Kurt really want that? Did he want to push into Blaine, fill him up and drive them both into a passionate haze until they were lost together, falling into each other blindly? Blaine had always taken the lead, having only slightly more actual experience and a lot more theoretical knowledge than Kurt. But of course it was easy for Blaine to imagine the roles reversed. It was Kurt, after all. Kurt could do anything. He was like a superhero whose power was just being insanely good at everything he tried. He was a natural leader and also a nurturer. He was strong, but gentle, and his hands…his _hands_…

Blaine didn't recognize the transition, but suddenly he was thinking about Kurt's hands, his long, agile fingers and the softness of his palms. The skin on the backs of his hands was so pale, almost translucent. Blaine loved the way it looked against his darker tan. How would those fingers look disappearing inside of Blaine, pressing and stretching him, exploring to find every possible angle that would make him gasp in pleasure?

At some point Blaine had slipped a hand under the covers and begun absently running it over his boxers, applying a gentle but consistent pressure to his hardening cock. He loved Kurt's hands, especially in the context of having them against his own body. Kurt's fingers trailing innocently down his chest when he leaned in for a quick kiss, or clinging unconsciously to the fabric of his shirt as the kiss deepened. Sometimes, when Kurt's arms were around his neck, he would fiddle with the base of Blaine's hairline, as if wishing to free it from its gel prison. Other times his fingers would dip downward, sliding from the back of his neck and under the collar of his shirt. This always made Blaine shiver in the best possible way.

Then there were the times when Kurt would rest his hands on Blaine's waist, maybe hook a couple fingers through the beltloops there while they kissed. Whenever Kurt would start to slide his hands under Blaine's shirt, up his sides or back or against his stomach, he always started off softly, tentatively, as if he was afraid Blaine wouldn't want him to touch him. Which was ridiculous because Blaine _always_ wanted Kurt to touch him. And sometimes, after all of Blaine's buttons were undone, Kurt would run his hands over Blaine's chest, more firmly than before, and Blaine could feel the thin curly hairs on his chest being tugged ever so slightly as they slid between Kurt's fingers, and it felt like heaven.

Blaine began rubbing harder, then finally gave in and slid his hand under the waistband of his boxers, wrapping it around his dick. _Oh god, Kurt's hands on his dick_. The first time, it had been almost like Kurt was scared of it, reaching out slowly as if it was a wild animal that could lash out at any moment. But once his long fingers finally curled around Blaine's hard shaft, he quickly got over his nerves. And it was wonderful. Kurt was _very_ good with his hands. At the time, a small part of Blaine's brain had flashed to an image of the first time he saw Kurt practicing with his Sai swords, and how sexy he had found it. He remembered thinking what talented hands he had, and even though they were just friends at the time (although Blaine had since often wondered if they had ever been _just friends_), Blaine's adolescent mind had immediately thought of other uses for that kind of agility. And then Kurt touched him for the first time, and he never wanted Kurt to stop touching him.

Blaine reached into his nightstand briefly and squirted a small amount of lube into his palm. He sighed as his hand went back to his dick, the slide smoother, allowing him to grip himself tighter. The lube was soon spread all over the surface, slicked over his entire palm and sliding between his fingers. He wished they were Kurt's fingers. He wished it was Kurt's hand, pumping him steadily, releasing momentarily to cup his balls, sliding just a bit farther until fingertips brushed his entrance. He rubbed gently, the tingle spreading from the point of contact out in every direction. Letting one finger slip just inside, he remembered that Kurt actually _had_ done that once—just once.

He had been giving Blaine a blowjob a couple weeks before, his hands clutching Blaine's ass, fingers digging fervently into flesh, and Blaine was leaning against the wall of his bedroom, trying to keep his knees from buckling, _so_ close. At the last second, Kurt had slid one hand just a bit farther around, letting his finger press against Blaine's puckered hole, the tip just barely pushing in. It had been the one of the best orgasms of Blaine's life, and he had secretly hoped Kurt would do it again at some point. So far, though, there had been no such luck. He didn't bring it up because Kurt had looked slightly embarrassed after that one time, and so Blaine had figured it was a heat of the moment thing that Kurt decided made him uncomfortable. And Blaine wanted Kurt to be comfortable.

But if Kurt really did want to top Blaine, he'd have to get comfortable with a lot more than that. Blaine's finger slipped in a little further, and he grunted softly. He had done this a lot. In fact, almost every time he masturbated he would use at least one finger. Of course, he always wished it was Kurt, fantasized about it being Kurt. But now, with those two words, Blaine was beginning to think it actually _could_ be Kurt.

He came over his hand and stomach with a groan.

_Top Blaine._

_Oh god…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry these chapters are so short. I thought about posting this as a one-shot, but I just wanted to get what I had written so far out there. I think there are probably two more chapters left after this one, but possibly more. Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed! This is my first Klaine fic, just a silly little idea that popped into my head one day after watching "The First Time" again. **

* * *

"You swear you're okay?" Kurt's eyes, now a kind of steel color, penetrated into Blaine.

"Yes, Kurt, I'm fine." He tried to smile reassuringly up at Kurt, but he knew it wasn't very convincing.

He liked that Kurt was taller than him. It gave Kurt a little leverage, and every now and then he would kiss Blaine almost like in the movies, where he wrapped one arm around Blaine's waist and the other around his shoulders, pulling them together, and Blaine's head tilted back and he just felt…well, he felt like Scarlett O'Hara. Not sweaty, calloused-hands, "I'll never go hungry again" Scarlett, of course. More like Scarlett silhouetted against the sunset as Rhett Butler goes off to war. Of course he would never slap Kurt for kissing him…

He finally came back down to earth when he realized that Kurt was fidgeting. Kurt was not a fidgeter. His eyes were lowered to the floor as he spoke.

"And you're not mad at me or anything?"

Blaine was really confused. Why would he be mad?

"Why would I be mad at you, Kurt?"

"I don't know, but you left so quickly last night that I thought I'd done something wrong—"

"That's ridiculous. What could you do wrong?" Kurt raised his eyes and smiled impishly.

"Well, I _am _practically perfect, so…" He trailed off as he stared into Blaine's eyes, and Blaine thought maybe it was because Kurt could tell that he honestly agreed. Kurt's eyes fluttered.

"So you're not mad, and nothing's wrong?" He reached out and tugged on the short sleeve of Blaine's button-up shirt, his head tilted and his lips pursed.

"I promise. Let's go to English."

Kurt smirked. "You have Trig next."

"I know, but _you_ have English next, and I want to walk you." He started down the hallway, but Kurt tugged on his arm, stopping him. He turned back to face his boyfriend.

"You know," Kurt started as his head tilted again. "Maybe _I _want to walk _you_ to class. Did you ever think of that?" He slid his hand down Blaine's arm until their fingers were intertwined between them. Blaine stared at their linked hands for a moment, then glanced up to Kurt's face. His light, perfect eyebrows were smooth and relaxed, the corners of his mouth angled up slightly while his full lips pressed together in that confident, alluring smirk that Blaine just loved.

"Uh, yeah—I mean, no, I guess I didn't…think of that. Do you want to? Take me…um, take me to my—I mean walk me to my class?"

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine nodded silently.

"Okay, well let's go before we're both late." He tugged on Blaine's hand and started down the hall.

Blaine followed mutely behind, silently cursing himself for being a stuttering moron.

* * *

Blaine had never just assumed that Kurt would bottom. He had all kinds of fantasies about what they could do together, many of which he would probably never be able to say out loud without turning beet red and wanting to dig himself into a very deep and private hole. He wanted to try everything with Kurt.

Before their first time, they had sat on Blaine's bed and awkwardly discussed it, and they had agreed that Blaine should top:

_They stared at the condom laying on the bed between them._

_"We haven't talked about this before," Kurt whispered._

_It was just a packaged piece of latex, but they were eyeing it like it held mystical powers that would somehow declare them either "top" or "bottom." Like a gay sex Sorting Hat._

_"Do you…have a preference?" Blaine's eyes flickered between that foil packet and Kurt's serious, almost nauseated-looking face. "I mean, have you thought about it?"_

_Kurt raised his eyes. "Of course I've thought about it."_

_"And?" They both blushed a little. Kurt cleared his throat._

_"I think…would you mind—I mean, I think I'd like you to, um…" Kurt trailed off, but used the tip of his index finger to slide the condom across the comforter in Blaine's direction. Blaine inhaled deeply._

_"Yeah—yes. Of course." He picked it up, trying not to look as nervous as he felt. _

_Kurt was tracing a random pattern on the blanket with his fingers. "I just…you have a little bit more knowledge about this…"_

_"It's all theoretical—" Blaine blurted before stopping himself. Kurt was still talking._

_"…and I thought you might want to…"_

_"I do! I mean, definitely, yes." Dropping the condom onto the bed he grabbed Kurt's wandering hand in both of his own and looked him in the eye. "I want to make you happy. I want to take care of you. And yes, I want to be inside you…" Kurt blushed and looked down again. "…if that's what you want."_

_Kurt's beautiful clear eyes met Blaine's. "It is."_

And it had been amazing. Clumsy and hesitant, but amazing. The next time, which had happened at Kurt's house, they didn't talk about it again. As they lay tangled on the bed, naked and eager, Kurt had simply reached into his nightstand for the condom and lube and handed them to Blaine. And so it continued. Every time was better than the last, and Blaine was becoming more and more confident in his ability to please Kurt. And Kurt was so responsive, becoming ever more vocal about what he wanted:

_Blaine knelt on the floor in front of Kurt, who was seated on the edge of the bed. His hands were on Kurt's spread thighs, gently massaging the creamy skin as he took Kurt's erection into his mouth. _

_"Holy—Blaine…" Kurt groaned, clutching the loose curls at the back of Blaine's head in both hands. The tug and light sting of his hair being pulled felt surprisingly erotic, and Blaine began sucking more eagerly, sliding his mouth as far down as he could before pulling back with hollowed cheeks. _

_He raised his eyes to meet Kurt's. The shining blue-greys were opened wide in wonder and lust, and Blaine moaned around Kurt's cock, causing a shudder to run through his boyfriend. He slid his hands farther up to grip Kurt's hips, then slid one up and over his stomach until he felt a hardened nipple between his fingers._

_Kurt hissed and tugged harder on Blaine's hair, pulling him away. _

_"Blaine," he gasped, "I want you—" Blaine licked up the underside of his shaft. "—oh god, inside of me. Please, babe."_

_Unbelievably turned on at the sound of those words coming out of Kurt's mouth, Blaine happily obliged, climbing over Kurt as they both shuffled toward the head of the bed, and Kurt reached for the lube._

The more he thought about it, the more Blaine began to wonder if Kurt really did have any desire to top. He seemed happy, and he had never shown any indication that Blaine could recall that he wanted to reverse roles.

_Maybe he really doesn't want to do it_, Blaine thought. It was a bucket list, after all. Sometimes people put thing on those kinds of list that make them uncomfortable or scared. Things that they think they should experience before they die, like bungee jumping or swimming with sharks, but that actually scare the shit out of them and they will probably put off until right before the bucket has actually been kicked, if they even do them at all.

But _god_, he hoped Kurt wanted this.

_I guess I won't know unless I ask._

* * *

But _how _to ask, Blaine could not for the life of him figure out. He was pretty sure that item on the bucket list was not meant for his eyes, and he didn't want Kurt to be mad or embarrassed, or feel like he had been snooping. Blaine wanted to be delicate, a gentleman, about this, so he decided to take some time to think through the best way to broach the subject.

Unfortunately, the longer he waited, the harder it was for him to think about anything other than having Kurt inside him. This was becoming inconvenient at times, like when his mind drifted off during history class.

He squirmed in his seat, remembering that one blissful moment when Kurt had slipped just the tip of his finger inside him. It had felt amazing. Of course Blaine had had fingers in his ass before, but they had been his own, and there was a _huge_ difference between his own fingers and someone else's. He tried to imagine what it would feel like if Kurt pressed his finger in just a little further, twisting it and bending it slightly as Blaine got used to the slight stretch. If it was lubed up (which, since this was in Blaine's imagination, it suddenly was), Kurt's finger would slide smoothly in and out until Blaine was wriggling around it, asking for another. With two of Kurt's elegant fingers inside him, Blaine would squeeze his eyes closed at the slight burn, but the stretch and fullness would totally be worth it. Kurt would push in until the tips of his fingers pressed against Blaine's prostate, and Blaine would moan wantonly at the stimulation.

"…derson? Mr. Anderson?" Blaine's eyes popped open when he finally registered his teacher calling his name. "Are you okay?" Blaine blinked, his face flushed at the images that had just been flashing through his mind and suddenly terrified that they were somehow projected across his forehead for the entire class to see.

"Um, yeah, yes sir." His history teacher was staring at him quizzically.

"Do you need to see the nurse? You were kind of groaning for a second there. Actually, you look like you might have a bit of a fever. Are you sure you're okay?"

Blaine lowered his head, running his hands over his face. Maybe he should say yes, just to get out of this embarrassing situation. But then he shifted in his seat and was suddenly aware of his hard-on. He groaned again. He was not going to try to shuffle awkwardly out of class and down the hall while trying to hide his sudden and very prominent boner. Looking around, he was relieved to see that no one seemed to have noticed it yet, and he was grateful that for once he had warn slightly baggy pants to school.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm fine. Just a little hard—um, headache…I'm starting to feel better already," he mumbled, adjusting the bottom of his sweater over his lap as nonchalantly as possible.

As the teacher went back to droning on about the European Union, Blaine raised his eyes back to the front of the room. Maybe if he actually paid attention for a while, his _problem_ would go away out of sheer boredom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For the sake of this story, Blaine's locker is on the bottom. Just go with it. :) Also, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Please let me know what you think, I love hearing it!**

* * *

It was getting worse. The next day, Blaine was sitting in physics class, actually paying attention to the lecture, when the students were instructed to turn to page 394. It wasn't anybody's fault. It was just a picture of a space shuttle above a short caption about gravity. Unfortunately, Blaine had barely been keeping it together all day, and the sight of the ridiculously phallic-shaped rocket sent him spiraling into another daydream about Kurt and his, well, _rocket_.

Before he knew it, his mind was filled with images of his boyfriend's rock-hard dick, thick and hot, thrusting into his waiting hole. Blaine was caught off guard by the sudden erotic fantasy; it was so real that he could almost feel the stretch and the heat as he squirmed in his chair. At some point his eyelids had drooped shut, and behind them he vividly saw a sweaty, panting, groaning Kurt hovering over him, muscles clenched as his hips rolled forward over and over.

Blaine suddenly felt an ache in his fingers, and he opened his eyes to see that he was gripping the edges of his desk as if it was the only thing keeping him from falling apart. He was panting heavily, but luckily no one seemed to hear him from his seat at the back of the classroom. And he was hard. _So hard_. He tried to focus on the teacher, his textbook, _anything_ to pull himself out of his overwhelming daydream, but nothing worked. Especially the textbook, as every time he glanced down at that picture, he seemed to just get harder and the phantom tingling in his ass only grew more intense.

He closed his eyes again, hoping to find a less sexy image to replace the ones swirling in his brain, but that just made it worse, the fantasy becoming clearer with the removal of any external interruptions. Without realizing it he jerked up out of his chair, almost knocking his desk over. As the teacher looked up in alarm, Blaine hastily grabbed his things, holding them as inconspicuously in front of his crotch as possible.

"Nurse's office," he mumbled breathily as he raced out the door, leaving an owlishly blinking physics teacher in his wake.

He hustled awkwardly down the hall to the nearest bathroom, locking himself in a stall and trying to calm down. But it wasn't working, and before he knew it, his right hand was pressing against the crotch of his jeans, rubbing lightly at first, then increasingly harder.

_Am I really going to do this here?_ he thought. _In the school bathroom?_ But he knew the answer. His books slipped from his grasp, landing on the floor with an echoing thud, and in mere seconds his fly was undone and his jeans and boxers pulled down around his thighs. As soon as his hand was wrapped around his aching cock, he let out a groan, but instantly cut himself off at the startling loudness of the sound.

There wasn't much going through his mind at this point besides the constantly repeating image of Kurt hovering over him and pumping in and out of him with shiver-inducing force. His entire body was warm and tingling, and before he knew it, he was spilling himself over his hand, his limbs going weak and his back slumped against the door of the stall.

* * *

He was crouched in front of his open locker a little while later, having opted for staying in the bathroom until the bell rang, since class was almost over anyway. Now he was trying to remember which class was next as he rifled through the contents of his locker, but he was feeling too guilty to focus. He couldn't believe he had just jerked off at school, to the totally unromantic fantasy of being fucked by his boyfriend—his sweet, loving boyfriend who had shown no indication that he wanted to top Blaine, other than some random item on a list that Blaine probably put way too much thought into. Of course it wasn't the first time he had imagined that while masturbating, but it had never been so primal, so _dirty_, and of course it had never happened in a public place. He tried to remind himself that he was a teenage guy, and not to be too hard on himself, but he still felt a little creepy. He wondered if Kurt would be offended if he knew what had happened mere minutes ago in the boys' bathroom.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice of Kurt himself coming from directly behind him.

"How was physics?"

Blaine stood up jerkily from his crouch, feeling light-headed as his blood failed to follow the change in altitude his head had just made. He swayed slightly, but instantly felt Kurt's hands firmly gripping his hips from behind.

"Hey, you alright?" He squeezed gently. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Blaine swallowed slowly before turning to face him, a stiff smile on his face.

"Fine. I just stood up too quickly." Kurt's hands were still at his waist, having loosened just enough to allow Blaine to turn before gripping snugly once more. He looked intently into Blaine's eyes.

"Okay." He pursed his lips slightly, then tucked the lower one behind his teeth. He raised one hand to lightly touch Blaine's cheek. "Well, the bell's gonna ring in a minute. You ready to head to class?"

Blaine blinked a couple of times under Kurt's stare. "Yeah, just a second." He turned back to the locker and bent down to grab his books. It wasn't until he straightened back up that he realized Kurt hadn't moved, and his back was now just about pressed up against Kurt's front. He felt the fly of Kurt's jeans brush against his ass, and he inhaled sharply, his heart pounding in his chest. He stood there frozen for a moment until Kurt tilted his head down, bringing his mouth close to Blaine's ear.

"Are you ready?" The breath across his skin made Blaine shiver, and he nodded dumbly. It took all of his willpower not to shamelessly grind back against Kurt's crotch.

As they headed down the hall, Blaine realized he was going to have to tell Kurt just how ready he really was. Things were getting out of hand.

* * *

Blaine lay in bed that night, trying to figure out what he could say to his boyfriend.

It wasn't all about having Kurt's cock in his ass, of course. Well, it was a lot about that, but there were other reasons Blaine was so ready to help Kurt out with Number 98.

When he made love to Kurt, he always felt this incredible connection. It was a beautiful combination of love and desire, mixed with the overwhelming wish to take care of him forever. He knew Kurt also felt a connection, of course, but he could tell that it was different. Kurt was always so pliant, so trusting, willing to let Blaine touch him and turn him on however he wanted. It wasn't that Kurt was entirely passive by any means. He just gave so much control to Blaine, unquestioningly knowing that Blaine would take care of him, would mold their bodies together until they were both so overcome with passion that it just spilled out of them.

And Blaine loved that. He loved the trust that Kurt gave him, loved finding every way possible to excite and arouse Kurt until he was practically begging for him. He loved filling Kurt over and over again until they were both crying out each other's names and panting in a sweaty embrace.

But honestly, it took a lot of concentration. And upper body strength. And hand-eye coordination. He was always so turned on as he hovered over his boyfriend's delicious, alabaster body, tasting and caressing until he was moaning underneath him. But he couldn't let his own excitement take over. Experience had taught him that the more relaxed Kurt's mind was and the more aroused Kurt's body was, the easier it was to enter him and the more enjoyable for both of them. Plus, Kurt was so beautiful like that, and Blaine loved making him feel good.

And then there were the mechanics of it. Holding himself up so that he didn't crush Kurt, and trying to find a good angle so he could thrust smoothly but forcefully—it was all worth it of course, and it was getting easier and more natural as time went on, but it wasn't a position he was exactly born knowing how to maintain. Oh god, then there was Kurt's prostate—which he loved. Blaine was on very good terms with Kurt's prostate. Every time he hit it, Kurt would moan and buck and just _writhe_ and it was so sexy, and he would tighten around Blaine's dick until the pressure was almost too much in the best possible way. But trying to find the right angle was just another thing to focus on while the tight, hot, slickness of Kurt's ass was already driving him crazy.

Then, when they were both so close, Blaine would reach between them to grasp Kurt's dick, which left him with only one trembling arm to hold him up, and between that and the bucking of his hips and the jerking of his hand, sometimes he was surprised he didn't just fall right off the bed.

That would be embarrassing.

But to be on the other end of it, to feel Kurt touching and tasting him until he trembled with desire. To feel taken care of and adored, warm and safe. To be slowly, carefully opened by the one man he trusted with his life, and then driven to ecstasy all while wrapped in the cocoon of Kurt's strength…Blaine was aching to experience that.

He groaned to himself as he felt his cock stiffen at the thought.

And he knew Kurt was strong. That was actually the other major reason he was so eager to have Kurt top him. Sometimes when they were making out on Kurt's bed, both of their shirts on the floor, Kurt would climb on top of him, straddling his hips and bracing a hand on either side of Blaine's head. It took Blaine's breath away. Kurt's arms weren't all bulging or veiny, but they were toned and thick enough for him to swing himself around scaffolding. Blaine always considered it a gift whenever Kurt wore shirts with short sleeves that showed off the curve of his biceps.

Blaine slid a hand under the blanket and inside his pajama pants, his thumb brushing over his tip and becoming slick with precome.

And Kurt's chest and stomach were just firm enough to show a slight ripple of muscle when he leaned down over Blaine. He had the lean, strong torso of a dancer, and whenever Blaine got to watch him move, bend, or twist, it was a beautiful sight.

As his hand pumped over his erection, Blaine imagined those taut, smooth muscles hovering over him, Kurt's abs clenching as his hips thrust. He could see that beautiful milky skin shiny with sweat, maybe even a bead or two dripping from Kurt's chest to land hot and wet on Blaine's heaving stomach. Blaine's head pressed back against the pillow as he came for the second time that day to the thought of being fucked by Kurt.

_God_.

* * *

The next day was Saturday, and Blaine and Kurt had made plans to hang out at Blaine's empty house. Blaine was a wreck, pacing his room as he waited for his boyfriend to show up. He had to tell him today. He couldn't keep it in any longer, both the sexual frustration and the guilt at reading Kurt's private stuff making him feel like he would explode.

He tried to think of different ways to bring it up. Should he start by confessing that he saw the list? Or should he just go right into their sex life? He wanted to be a gentleman. He didn't want Kurt to feel pressured. He could deal with it if Kurt really didn't want to top. He loved Kurt and he didn't want him to think it was all about sex. So what's the most dapper way to say _please put your cock in my ass_?

Blaine burst into uncontrollable giggles at the very idea of saying that out loud, and he was still trying to calm himself when he heard Kurt's car pull into the driveway. Then the anxiety immediately washed over him again, and his heart was pounding by the time he reached the front door to greet his boyfriend.

"Hey," Kurt said with a smile, clutching his bag in front of him.

"Hi…" Blaine just stared awkwardly at Kurt until the poor boy started shifting from foot to foot.

"Oh, you should come inside—I mean, come in—into my, um, house…"

_Come inside me. _Blaine blanched at his own uncontrolled thoughts. This was not an auspicious start to the evening.

Kurt smiled sweetly, although with obvious confusion at Blaine's stammering. "Thanks babe." As he followed Blaine upstairs to his bedroom, Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's arm. "Are you okay? You're acting kind of weird, like you were yesterday. Are you sure you're feeling well?" They reached the landing in front of Blaine's door, and Kurt ran his palm comfortingly up and down Blaine's back. Blaine shivered a little before opening his door and stepping inside.

"I'm fine, I swear. I'm just…um…" He didn't know where to go with that. This seemed like the perfect opening to talk about their feelings, to admit to what he had seen on Kurt's phone. But he was so nervous. Why was he so nervous? _Because I want it so much…_

Kurt sat on the edge of Blaine's bed and patted the comforter next to him. Blaine followed suit, leaving several inches of space between them.

"You're just…what? Blaine, you can tell me what's wrong." Blaine took a couple deep breaths and swallowed hard, but didn't say anything.

"Blaine?" Kurt tried again. Scooting closer, he placed a hand on Blaine's thigh and gently massaged it. "Tell me what's up. If there's something you need, you know I'll do anything in my power to give it to you." He reached his other hand up to cup Blaine's cheek. "What is it, babe? Let me help you." His thumb was softly caressing Blaine's cheekbone. "Let me take care of you."

And then Blaine felt Kurt's strong arms around him, pulling them together, and Blaine's face was snuggled against Kurt's warm chest. He felt so safe, so loved, and his mind sort of went into this blank, fuzzy state.

"I want…" Kurt kissed his cheek in a silent request for him to continue. Blaine fisted his hands in the back of Kurt's sweater.

"Oh god, Kurt, I want you to fuck me."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed! There is one more chapter after this (I bet you can't guess what happens ;-) I hope you like this chapter, and I'd love to hear your thoughts! Sorry if this one's a little messy. I didn't have a chance to edit it very carefully, but I wanted to get it posted as soon as possible. I have a few ideas for possible Klaine one-shots, so please follow me if you're interested in seeing those. 3**

* * *

_Shit. Shit! Shitshitshit…_

Blaine felt Kurt's arms freeze around him. _Oh god, I totally freaked him out. I should have kept my mouth shut. "I want you to fuck me"? What the hell? Could I have been any cruder?_

Blaine's fingers slowly loosened their grip on Kurt's sweater, but he kept his face pressed against his chest, afraid to pull back and look at his boyfriend's face. His breath halted in his lungs, his body motionless as he waited for Kurt to say something, _anything_. It felt like his heart might have even stopped.

Finally he heard Kurt exhale slowly.

"Y-you want me…to…" He trailed off, a sharp inhale cutting off his words. His arms finally loosened around Blaine, and he pulled back. Blaine didn't want to let go, afraid of what he would see if he looked at Kurt's face, but Kurt gently gripped Blaine's shoulders and slowly pried him away. When he finally met those clear, light eyes, they were wide and fathomless. Blaine couldn't tell if he was seeing panic or just shock, but in the next moment, he realized it was neither of those.

Kurt lunged forward, opening his mouth over Blaine's and thrusting his tongue hungrily inside.

"_God, yes_…" he moaned, not even breaking the kiss to hum the words against Blaine's lips. His hands clutched at Blaine, one at his neck and the other against his jaw, pressing their faces together urgently.

Blaine gasped, his breath stolen in the frenzy of Kurt's passion. Then his gasp turned into a moan as his brain caught up with the situation and his hands slid back around Kurt's waist to slip under the hem of his sweater. The warm, smooth skin over the tight muscles of Kurt's lower back made Blaine's fingertips tingle as he explored there, while Kurt's tongue continued to plunder his willing mouth.

Suddenly Kurt pulled back, leaving Blaine panting and warm, a quiet whimper leaving his lips at the separation.

"Are you sure?" Kurt was panting, his pupils dilated and his lips swollen, but the concern was clear in his face.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "Am I…? God, Kurt, it's all I've been thinking about for weeks! Ever since—" His mouth snapped shut. He knew he had to tell Kurt what he saw on his phone, but he was terrified of how he would react. The warm bliss that had blanketed him moments before at the realization that his fantasy could come true suddenly turned ice cold. He swallowed, willing the words to form but finding his throat painfully dry.

Kurt tilted his head, the lust that was moments before written all over his face turning to concern and confusion.

"Ever since what?"

Blaine swallowed again, forcing himself to look Kurt in the eyes and trying to keep the guilt out of his expression. _It was an accident. It's not like I meant to go snooping in his phone. God, just say it already!_

"I swear, I didn't mean to see it…I wasn't—I mean, it was just _there_…" Kurt's eyebrows furrowed, and Blaine looked down at his lap. "When I checked your phone a couple of weeks ago, and you told me to hit the ignore button because you didn't want to talk to Rachel, before I set the phone back down, I saw my name on the screen, and I just couldn't help but read it. I didn't even realize it was your bucket list at first—"

Kurt gasped and Blaine looked up to see wide eyes and flushed cheeks. He hurried to apologize.

"I promise I wasn't trying to snoop, and I'm so sorry I invaded your privacy, but I haven't been able to get it out of my head ever since." Kurt didn't jump in right away, so Blaine suddenly found himself rambling. "I mean, I've wanted this since long before that, but I was too nervous to bring it up, and I thought you didn't want to top, and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, but then I saw that and it seemed like a real possibility, and I've been basically fantasizing about it nonstop since I saw number 98, but I didn't want to freak you out, and I didn't want to assume anything, and I was trying to be calm and gentlemanly and not try to force the issue, but I just keep thinking about having you inside me and every time I've masturbated in the last few weeks it has been to the thought of you fuc—"

Finally Blaine's filter kicked in, and he clamped his mouth shut with an undignified squeak. Kurt's eyes had grown wider and wider as Blaine spoke, and now his jaw had dropped open in shock. Blaine's head fell into his hands as he wished for a hole to swallow him up, or at least a time machine to take him back to before he had said all those horrifyingly crass and unromantic things to his sweet, gorgeous boyfriend. There was a deafening silence that seemed to stretch on for ages before Kurt finally spoke.

"So you saw that…on my bucket list?"

Blaine nodded silently, his face still covered by his hands.

"And you—you liked it…"

Another nod, this time accompanied by a groan. There was a pause, and then Blaine heard a light _thump_ as he felt Kurt flop back onto the mattress.

"Thank god…"

Blaine finally uncovered his face and stared at his boyfriend, who was sprawled on the bed next to him. After a moment, Kurt raised himself up on his elbows and sheepishly gazed at Blaine's nonplussed expression.

"I thought—I mean, I wasn't sure, but after you left that night, I unlocked my phone and realized that the last thing I was looking at before you checked it was that stupid list. I wasn't sure if you'd seen it or not, but I was so afraid that you had and that you were pissed about it, and then you were acting so weird after that, I thought you were grossed out or something, and I—"

"Grossed out?" Blaine interrupted.

Kurt blushed. "Well, yeah. I mean, you've always topped, and I thought maybe you didn't want…I've read that some guys don't like to be penetrated at all, and I didn't want to push you, but it's something I've wanted to do since, well, actually since even before our first time." Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"But—but, the first time, you asked me to…" Blaine remembered this very clearly because it had been the most thrilling and terrifying moment in his life.

"I know," Kurt jumped in. "And I did want you to. I _do_ want you to—I mean, I love it when we, when you…I love having you inside me…" His blush rivaled a rose in bloom, and Blaine's heart swelled even as he felt his own face flush. He leaned back so he was lying next to Kurt, their elbows touching comfortably on the blanket. He nuzzled his face against Kurt's pinked cheek.

"And I love being inside you…" His voice was low and warm, and Kurt sighed before continuing.

"The first time, I was so nervous, I just wanted you to, you know, take charge. I guess I figured that the next time maybe we could switch if you wanted to. But it was so wonderful that I was afraid I wouldn't be able to…" He trailed off and Blaine raised his head to look Kurt in the eyes.

"To what?"

"Um, to be good enough? You're just so amazing and tender and sexy and you make me feel so loved and desired at the same time and I was worried that I wouldn't be able to do the same for you."

Blaine inhaled sharply. "Kurt, you make me feel those things all the time, every day, just by _looking_ at me. Imagine what you could do while making love to me…" He traced Kurt's jaw gently with his fingertips. "I've been thinking about you, _dreaming_ about you—your hands, your mouth, your body covering me, over me and inside me, and I just…god, Kurt, I want you so much—"

As he spoke, Kurt's eyes grew darker and his breathing more rapid, until he cut Blaine off with a aggressive kiss, framing his face with greedy hands and forcing his strong, wet tongue into Blaine's open mouth. Before Blaine knew it, he was draped in the firm, lithe body of his ridiculously sexy boyfriend, their torsos pressed together and one of Kurt's knees on either side of Blaine's hips. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Kurt, one hand sliding under the hem of his sweater while the other slid up his back to thread through soft chestnut hair.

Then Kurt pulled away, but Blaine quickly got over the disappointment of no longer having that delicious mouth on his own when it migrated lower, over his jaw and down his neck to suck lightly at his clavicle. A soft moan slipped from his throat as Kurt tugged his shirt collar lower, tongue lapping at the newly exposed skin. He couldn't stop his body from undulating underneath his boyfriend, the pressure of Kurt's weight covering him just escalating the humming that vibrated over his skin.

"Kurt…" he panted, the warmth and heat of Kurt's mouth sending a thrill through every nerve in his body. He couldn't form any more words after that, his mind suddenly occupied by the fact that Kurt's nimble fingers were working at the buttons on the front of his shirt.

Kurt raised his head and caught Blaine's gaze in his own.

"Can we…now?" He lunged upward to kiss Blaine fiercely before moving back down to suck at the soft flesh behind his ear. "I want you now, Blaine."

Blaine groaned, his back bowing upward.

"Yes, _please…_"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I am sooooo sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I've been working backstage at the community theatre and so I found myself at home for only 7 or 8 hours a day, which I selfishly used for sleeping and personal hygiene :)**

**Thank you so much for following and commenting on my story. It means so much to me to know that people are enjoying it. This is the last chapter, so I hope you like it. Overall, I'm quite pleased with this whole story as it was my first Klaine fic and it was always meant to be short and a little silly and a lot smutty, which I believe I accomplished ;) Please review and thanks again for reading!**

* * *

For as much time as Blaine had put into imagining this moment, his fantasy was not even _close _to the real thing. Kurt had all of Blaine's shirt buttons undone and the shirt spread open, his spine bent almost double as his mouth traveled down Blaine's stomach. Blaine was writhing under his very bendy boyfriend, his abs quivering under the soft warmth of the tender lips feathering across his skin.

"_Kuuurt_," he moaned, when a wet, warm tongue dipped into his navel before sliding lower to lave along the flesh just above his waistband. Kurt just moaned lowly in response, sliding one hand up Blaine's inner thigh until he was cupping the hardening bulge under the zipper of his jeans. He rubbed insistently, Blaine's panting groans becoming louder and deeper under Kurt's firm touch.

His hands were in Kurt's hair, then sliding down to his shoulders, where they met the softness of his sweater. He whined quietly, fingers curling into the fabric. Tugging clumsily, he whimpered, "shirt…off…skin" until Kurt finally raised his arms and let Blaine pull the shirt over his head. Immediately, Blaine's hands went back to the now bare, smooth skin of Kurt's shoulders, and Kurt's hand went back to the aching bulge in Blaine's jeans. He lowered his mouth back to Blaine's stomach, his tongue dipping just under the waistband, and Blaine shivered.

"Come on, Kurt, please," he panted. He already felt like he was going to explode and there was still too much fabric between his body and his boyfriend's. Kurt chuckled lightly before finally undoing the button at Blaine's waist—_with his teeth. _Soon the zipper was lowered as well, although Blaine couldn't ascertain exactly how that happened, because he was more focused on the warm, wet tongue following behind it. His eyes squeezed shut as he groaned loudly, and then all of a sudden he was entirely naked, his pants and underwear having been whipped off in the swiftest of moves. Apparently Kurt was a pants ninja.

And—_oh god_—Kurt's hand was wrapped around Blaine's stiff cock, sliding loosely up and down. He opened his eyes to see Kurt lowering his head, his pink tongue flitting out between his lips to lick teasingly at the tip. It was like he was trying a new ice cream flavor for the first time and didn't want to rush the experience. But this was far from the first time Kurt had gone down on Blaine, so Blaine knew he was just being a tease, enjoying watching him basically vibrate on the bed, overcome with eagerness.

Finally, his mouth, usually wide in an alluring smirk, puckered around the head of Blaine's dick, and he began sucking lightly. Blaine let out a sigh, half satisfied, half frustrated. Then slowly, _oh so slowly_, Kurt's mouth slid further down, sucking more of Blaine's length inside. He moaned appreciatively around the cock in his mouth, causing Blaine to writhe and his hips to buck upward. Kurt just let him slide farther in until he was hitting the back of Kurt's throat. A few firm sucks and Blaine was babbling and moaning, his orgasm approaching swiftly.

"K-Kurt, I'm…oh shit…" He was getting closer, and he wanted to come so badly, but he wanted more, wanted Kurt _inside _him when they came together.

Kurt pulled off slowly, hollowing his cheeks as Blaine's now slick cock slipped out of his mouth. Blaine gasped as the cool air hit him, but Kurt's hand was immediately covering him again and gently gliding up and down.

"I got you, sweetie." He ran a palm up and down Blaine's thigh as he pumped his cock slowly, never letting him get too close.

Blaine reached needily down to Kurt's hips where he was kneeling between his legs. His fingers hooked into the belt loops of his pants and he tugged.

"Kurt…please, I need you, need you inside…" His fingertips ran along Kurt's waistband until he was fumbling at the button at the front. Kurt laughed lightly.

"Okay, okay." He leaned forward, sliding his hands up Blaine's chest. As he hovered over the panting boy, Blaine went to work with more determination on Kurt's fly. Finally, the pants were loose and Blaine slid his hands inside to grip Kurt's ass, pulling him down forcefully on top of him. With a quiet "mmf," their mouths met again, wet and heated. Blaine raised his hips to grind against Kurt, simultaneously pushing his pants and underwear as far down as he could reach. Without breaking the kiss, Kurt kicked them off the rest of the way, and finally, _finally_, their erections were flush against each other, hard and slick with precome and Kurt's saliva.

Blaine was already overwhelmed, and Kurt hadn't even touched his entrance. The weight of his boyfriend pushing him into the bed, his warm, insistent mouth, his soft hands caressing Blaine's face, shoulders, sides, and hips, the friction between their groins—it was all clouding Blaine's mind. He wanted to touch Kurt, to make him feel as wanted as he felt at that moment, but all he could manage to do was to cling onto his shoulders for dear life.

After a bit Kurt pulled back, his face flushed and his chest heaving.

"Blaine, are you ready? Are you sure?" Blaine was nodding his head vigorously before all of the words were out.

"God yes! Please, touch me, god, your long—" He raised one of Kurt's hands to his mouth and kissed his fingertips. "—beautiful fingers, I've been dreaming of them inside me…"

Kurt swallowed slowly and reached for the lube from the nightstand.

"Okay." He squirted a bit onto his fingers, then paused, kneeling between Blaine's legs, his clean hand rubbing almost absentmindedly up and down Blaine's thigh. "You—you do this to yourself?" Blaine blushed only slightly and nodded.

"You won't hurt me, I promise."

Kurt smiled and leaned down to softly kiss Blaine's bent knee. He nudged Blaine's legs farther apart and stared silently for a moment at the exposed hole.

Blaine hadn't counted on feeling quite this…_naked_. In all his fantasies, that thought just never crossed his mind. But he could tell that the expression on Kurt's face was one of wonder and desire, so it didn't make him feel uncomfortable. Just impatient.

Finally, he felt a slick fingertip graze gently over his entrance, and he gasped quietly at the sensation. It was extremely different from feeling his own fingers. Then there were two fingertips, pressing more firmly but still not penetrating. It felt like Kurt was simply exploring, enjoying the opportunity to look and to touch. It was flattering, but it was also a bit frustrating.

"Kurt, please." He tried not to sound whiny, but he felt pretty sure he failed. Kurt let out a barely audible "mmhmm," eyes still trained between Blaine's legs, and then, at last, his finger was pressing past the muscle, sliding in steadily until it was all the way to the last knuckle.

"_Oh my god_," they both moaned at the same time. Blaine couldn't help but wiggle his hips, and soon Kurt was taking the hint, sliding his finger smoothly in and out, twisting and pumping until Blaine's head was thrashing back and forth on the bed.

"Another one, _please_, baby."

Kurt complied, adding a little more lube, and the stretch was wonderful. Kurt's long fingers reached so much farther than Blaine's own, and with just a little crook, Blaine was crying out in pleasure.

"You're so beautiful, Blaine. So hot, you look amazing writhing on the bed like that." Kurt's silky voice was sending Blaine higher and higher, and when he felt another finger enter him, he almost lost all coherence.

"Fuck, Kurt, need you, please, your cock in me now…oh my god I can't wait any more…" He was panting and moaning, his body almost convulsing, and a whimper escaped when he felt Kurt's fingers leave him. "_Please_…"

He heard foil tearing, and opened his eyes—which kept closing of their own accord—to see Kurt rolling a condom on. He licked his lips hungrily, knowing how close he was to having that gorgeous cock inside him.

And then it was there, slicked up and hard, pressing against his hole. He tried to relax. He looked up to see Kurt's stormy sky eyes shining down on him, and he felt his body melt. Slowly, Kurt pushed into him, rubbing his hip and leaning down to kiss him softly.

It was amazing. It was full and warm and _more_ than he could have ever expected, but it was perfect. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed, and his mouth went a bit slack against Blaine's. For a moment they were just breathing together, letting the intensity of the experience wash over them. Then Kurt began kissing him more earnestly, and Blaine clung desperately to the tense muscles of Kurt's back. He raised his legs to wrap them around Kurt's waist and groaned at the change in angle.

"Kurt, move…please," he huffed between kisses, desperate to feel the hardness pumping into him.

Kurt pulled back slowly, gently, and then pushed back in, forcing groans from both of their throats. A second time, quicker and more forceful, and Blaine heard a quiet grunt, followed by a sigh, escape Kurt's lips. Blaine dug his heels into Kurt's ass, pulling him deeper, urging him to move faster.

When Kurt obliged, it was like Blaine's whole world lit up. The steady slide, the stretch and drag, and heat and the hardness of Kurt inside of him was more than he could have ever imagined.

As he thrust harder and harder, Kurt's kisses lost their rhythm and became wetter and hotter until his mouth finally moved down Blaine's jaw to press against his neck.

"Fuck, Blaine, you feel…unh…so good," he mumbled, his hot breath tickling Blaine's skin. "I love—god, I love you." It came out more as a sigh, and Blaine's fingernails dug lightly into Kurt's back as he tried to keep from falling completely apart.

"You…feel…oh—" Blaine's head fell back and his eyes rolled up as Kurt's cock thrust in at just the right angle. The pressure against his prostate made him gasp in ecstasy. "Kurt! Oh, please…" He wasn't sure what he was asking for, but he got what he needed when Kurt sped up, the head of his dick brushing over and over at just the right spot.

"Blaine, baby, are you ready?" Kurt panted, reaching a hand between them to loosely wrap around Blaine's shaft. His breathing was ragged and Blaine could feel the sweat on his heated skin. "I can't—I'm close…" His head dropped into the crook of Blaine's neck, and he bit down firmly on the flesh there. The sharp pain reached Blaine's brain just as Kurt's hand tightened around his cock, and with a feeling like falling and flying at the same time, a strangled cry left his throat and he came between their bodies, harder and longer than he ever had before.

Still drifting on euphoria, Blaine barely registered the few more erratic thrusts from Kurt. But when his boyfriend collapsed on top of him, slowly softening but still inside, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and reveled in the weight and the heat.

After a few minutes of their chests pressed together in a rapidly rising and falling harmony, Kurt gently pulled out, his face still buried in Blaine's neck. Blaine felt him lean away for a moment and vaguely heard the condom land in the trash can by his bed. A second later, soft tissue was swiped over his sticky stomach before Kurt lay back over him, his cheek now against Blaine's chest and his hands lightly running up and down Blaine's biceps.

There was a stretch of sleepy, warm silence, and then Blaine felt breath against his chest and heard Kurt's slow whisper.

"You are so amazing. You're perfect and I can't believe you're mine."

Blaine's heart swelled with emotion, and all he could manage to get out was a throaty "I love you." He rubbed his palm gently over the cooling expanse of smooth skin on Kurt's back, enjoying the weight and the closeness of the man of his dreams.

After a few more minutes, Kurt's breathing evened out and Blaine, assuming he was asleep, sighed softly into the quiet room.

"98 is my new favorite number…"

He felt more than heard Kurt's low chuckle against his chest, and he grinned sheepishly at being caught in full-on sappy mode. His smile quickly turned from slightly embarrassed to incredibly turned on, however, at Kurt's next words:

"That's only because you haven't read number 114…"


End file.
